Les nouveaux membres
by nami84
Summary: Ca se passe à partir du dernier épisode de la saison 3... Emma est de retour... mais le danger est encore présent et les filles vont de surprises en surprises...pour en savoir un peu plus, venez lire!


**Chapitre 1: Le retour d'Emma**

Un après midi au Rikki's, trois adolescentes et leurs petits amis prenaient un smothie tout en discutant gaiement.

Soudain, un téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde. L'un des garçon, un jeune homme blond décrocha et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en voyant la personne qui l'appelait.

- Hey salut Emma, comment vas-tu?

- Salut Lewis, je vais bien, merci et toi?

En entendant le nom de leur amie, deux des jeunes femmes tendirent l'oreille, tandis que la troisième resta en retrait, attendant patiemment la fin de la conversation.

- Je vais bien, moi aussi. Répondit le garçon. Que me racontes-tu de beau? Ton voyage se passe bien?

- Dis-moi Lewis, es-tu avec Cléo et Rikki?

- ? tu veux leur parler?

- Non surtout pas...s'exclama précipitamment la jeune blonde. Il faut que je te parle en privé.Il ne faut surtout pas que les filles entendent ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est important.

Lewis blêmit quand il entendit la précipitation dans la voix de son amie. Il se tourna vers les autres et vit que Rikki et Cléo étaient dans l'attente de connaitre la suite et de l'inquiétude sur leur visage. Les filles avaient dû remarquer son trouble.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? As-tu des soucis? enchaîna t-il.

- Non, Non, tout va bien. le rassura t-elle. Je te téléphonerai plus tard. Je dois te laisser, ma mère m'appelle.

La conversation coupa et les jeunes femmes se mirent à le harceler de questions, inquiètes de la discutions entre le petit ami de Cléo et leur meilleure amie sirène.

- Est ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Cléo. Que voulait t-elle? Et pourquoi elle t'as appelée toi et pas l'une de nous?

- As t-elle des ennuis? interrogea Rikki.

- Les filles, je ne sais pas! Elle n'a rien voulu me dire!

Seule bella n'avait rien dit encore. la blonde était confuse de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. elle ne connaissait pas encore Emme et même si les filles lui avaient beaucoup parlé d'elle.

Zane remarqua le trouble de l'adolescente et du petit ami de celle-ci. Il leur fit un sourire désolé et essaya de leur expliquer.

- Emma est la fille qui est devenue sirène en même temps que Rikki et Cléo. Elle fait un tour du monde avec ses parents en ce moment. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez, non?

Will prit la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

- Oui, les filles nous ont expliquées...

-Mais que voulait t-elle?

- Je vous ai dit que je savais pas! s'énerva gentiment le petit ami de Cléo.

- Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois répéter aver le groupe. Dit Bella.

- Je dois partir aussi...Ajouta Lewis.

Bella alla rejoindre Nate et le reste du groupe tandis que Lewis sortit du café. le jeune homme était perplexe. Plusieurs fois, il se remémora la conversation avec Emma et se demanda surtout pourquoi elle semblait bizarre. Pourquoi n'avait t-telle pas voulu parler aux filles?

A ce moment là, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Le garçon décrocha précipitamment, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. C'était de nouveau Emma qui essayait de le joindre.

- Lewis Mackartney...

- Salut , c'est de nouveau Emma...

- Hey Emma! Dis moi, comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles et non pas Cléo ou Rikki? Tu sais que les filles m'ont posées une tonne de questions! Elles n'ont pas compris que tu ne veuilles pas leur parler.

- Doucement Lewis! ria la jeune femme. Pour te répondre, si je t'ai appelé, c'est qu'il yva une raison particulière à cela. Je rentre en Australie demain dans l'après midi et j'ai besoin de toi pour faire la surprise aux filles...

- Trop génial! s'exclama t-il. Je comprends mieux pourquoi alors. Je suis trop content et les filles vont être folles de joie! Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi?

- Il faudrait que tu puisses réunir les filles à Mako et là... j'arriverai.

- Super! ça va être vraiment génial! J'ai une idée... Demain, cela fera trois ans que vous êtes devenues des sirènes.. Et si on faisait un pique-nique à Mako pour fêter ça? ça ferai un bon prétexte pour les réunir, sanqu'elles se doutent de quelque chose. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Mais c'est une excellente idée Lewis! s'exclama l'adolescente. De plus, je pourrais enfin rencontrer Bella et Will, depuis que les filles m'en parlent.

- Ben écoute, je vais leur téléphoner et je te tiens au courant dès que je saurai, d'accord?

- Ok, bisous Lewis. On se tient au courant.

- A plus Emma, tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents de ma part...

Emma raccrocha. Elle était heureuse... Enfin elle allait revoir ses meilleures amis et rencontrer la nouvelle sirène du groupe et son petit ami.


End file.
